Mass Effect Odyssey
by Red Wyvern Emperor
Summary: During the Reaper war, little brother of a certain specter takes children of Normandy team to safety, but something went wrong. They were sent very far away. Will they find a way back home? Will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

My sister always knew it's going to happen. The Reapers, ancient machines destroying all of the advanced civilizations each 50 000 years, returned for us. But before it happens, my sister, Jane Shepard, the first human specter, told me to take hers and others from her team children and take them away. Hide them somewhere, where Reapers wouldn't find them; where they can stay as the last hope of our kind. If I only knew what will happen, I would never take them.

My name is Captain John Shepard, captain of SSV Omaha, sister ship of SSV Normandy SR-1. My ship is the first one operated entirely by me and UI called MIRI. But since the Normandy SR-1 has been destroyed almost 3 years ago and Normandy SR-2 was built, Omaha has been upgraded. She's got an experimental engine, using matter/antimatter, guaranteeing higher speed and maneuverability.

I was on my way to the far end of galaxy, when it happened. The alarm and red light on entire ship.

"Alert, Reaper signatures approaching. ETA: 1 minute." MIRI said through the intercom. I quickly got out of my bed and ran to the cockpit. I heard children waking and whining, but I couldn't do anything now.

"Raise the shields and charge weapons." I yelled right before ship got the first hit. It crumbled and I had to lean against the wall to keep my balance.

"Shields on 80%." MIRI said.

Finally I made it to the cockpit and took control. "Mayday, mayday, this is SSV Omaha to any friendly ship, we are under attack of Reapers." I certainly hope someone receive this.

I let my ship turn around heading straight to the Reapers. I could use my speed and get behind them if I am careful. "Main cannon charged." MIRI said.

"Fire!" I yelled and the ray of blue light fired from under the ship. It hit its target, but the Reaper was still there, intact. It fired.

I quickly swerved right dodging the red beam. Then a shiny blue ball caught my attention. "That's it; MIRI, charge the MAE!"

"Charging Matter-Antimatter Engine." She replied and I headed straight to the blue sun. if I do it right, we can get out of here without Reapers chasing us.

The ship crumbled under another hit "Shields at 40%."

"Redirect energy from weapons and sensors to shields!" I yelled and MIRI did so.

We were just a minute from the sun, and Reapers were still behind us, firing at us. I managed to dodge most of the attacks, but still Omaha got some hits and shield was weakening. But there was still hope.

"This is SSV Normandy to SSV Omaha…" I heard from the com and saw another ship on the radar. It really was Normandy and they were firing at Reapers.

"Need a hand brother?" a screen opened up and I saw my big sister there.

"I won't refuse it, sis." I said relieved. "I hoped someone will come, but I wasn't expecting you."

"When we pick your distress call, the entire ship was awake and ready to fight. We immediately turned and flew here." Joker said.

"Good to hear Joker." I said as the ship got another hit.

"I need cover till the MAE is charged." I yelled at them and they nodded.

I saw how Normandy got behind us shielding Omaha with herself. As I know, Normandy SR-2 is only ship in galaxy capable of fighting Reapers and destroying them.

I flew right to ionosphere of sun, where only shields can protect us. Normandy dispatched and covered us from above. "MAE charged at 100%."

"OK, let's get out of here." I pushed the button and ship charged forward with enormous speed. But something was wrong, we were too fast. I felt how it pushes me into the seat so hard, I couldn't move. The screens turned off.

After a few moments we stopped, and I felt relive as I could move my body again. I rubbed my head and saw that screen turned on again. I looked around if everything was alright; it looked like it was fine.

"What happened?" I asked still rubbing my head.

"Turning on the systems; making diagnostics; done." MIRI said and I was waiting for the answer. "It looks like right before we flew away, we got hit from the Reaper."

"But shouldn't we be dead by now if so?" I asked.

"No, the radiation of sun was faster; it reacted with MAE and sent us 1 billion, 2 million, 265 thousands, 395 light years away." She answered calmly as a machine and I just stunned.

"What?" I heard from behind me. I turned to see little Hannah, my niece and her twin brother Jack. They maybe were just 4 but very clever.

"Hannah, Jack. Are you alright?" I asked as I stood up and went to them. Poor kids; they have very hard life. For two years they had to live as orphans until I finally found them and Jane returned. And now I have to tell them they probably won't see their mother ever again?

"Everyone is alright, but what happened?" Jack asked.

"We were attacked by those bad robots and we were sent very far away." I tried to tell it as confident as I could.

"And when will we return?" Hannah asked hugging her little doll.

"MIRI?" I asked.

"With our current equipment 90 years, 11 months and 19 days." She answered.

This is bad. Even if we tried to get back, we don't have the supplies for such a journey, but we have to try.

Hannah started to cry. It tore my heart to see her lie that, but what can I do. "Shh, it's OK, I'll get all of us back to mommy." I hugged both of them.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked.

"I swear." I said confident. "But I need your help."

"We'll do anything." They said in union.

"I need you to take care of others; you two are the oldest and they need you. MIRI and I will always be happy to help, but I need to find a way back home OK?" I looked at both of them and the nodded and ran off. I knew the will take a good care of other children; Selia, half year old daughter of Liara and Grunt, I never thought those two will ever came together, Tortur, son of Wrex and Eva, newborn prince of Krogans, Justica, 3 years old daughter of Tali and some soldier from quarian fleet and at last Adam, a year old son of Ashley and James.

"MIRA we need to find some supplies, use long range scanners and try to find some planets." I said thinking hard of what to do now.

"Scan complete, I found a planet suitable for life." She coldly said.

"OK, set the coordinates and fly." I said tired.

I needed some distraction and kids needed someone adult to support them. So I went to them, trying not to think about it much. This is going to be tough but I have to be strong and get at least them back home. I promised them I will look after them and I will keep it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Few days later**

I was sitting in the cockpit of my ship thinking hard about what to do. I have to get at least those children back to their parents. So far we had plenty of supplies and last planet I checked was useless. I have to do something, but what.

And is the returning really the best thing to do? Reapers are all over the galaxy by now. There's a possibility that when… if we return back to Milky Way, there won't be anything to safe, anyone to find.

No. I have to keep my hopes, for children's sake.

Last few days were peaceful. There was nothing, but often planets or asteroids. We managed to get our location. Omaha is now on the far edge of galaxy far away from ours.

I turned my seat to see my little passengers playing in the improvised garden I made from spare parts of ship engine. I must say Hannah and Jack were a great help. They took a good care of them letting me piloting Omaha. They came to me only when they were clueless what to do.

MIRI used robots to take care of some minor repairs or maintains. So I had free hands to pilot and think up what to do.

I smiled seeing them to be so satisfied. They were all playing like they should. Even the littlest of them weren't left alone. I got their favorite toys when I was taking them. I came prepared.

Sound of bleeping behind me caught my attention. I turned back to consoles to see something approaching. It was some kind of ship "MIRI, what kind of ship is this?"

"No records found." She replied in her cold mechanical voice "I detect transmission."

"Path it through." I replied. I could hear something. It was some kind of language, but it was more like mumbling of some reptile. Well it was to be expected since we were in some other galaxy.

I tried to reply "This is SSV Omaha of Terran Systems Alliance. We do not wish troubles."

Their response took a while. I could say they sounded angry, or demandingly. After their orders were received, at least that's what I thought, I got some kind periodical beeping. It was like Morse's alphabet. MIRI came up with something "I think they're giving us coordinates."

"Well, it sounds like numbers." I replied.

"Coordinates indicate they want us to dock in their hangar." She said.

I had to think about it, but not too long. That ship seemed to have more than enough firepower to send Omaha back to Milky Way. In fear for my passengers I decided to obey. I took control of my ship and slowly flew to the hanger on the side of ship.

That ship was huge. I think not even Destiny Ascension was so huge and it was biggest dreadnaught in galaxy. It was long and round.

Carefully I flew into it and landed in the middle. I could see many fighters, I think they were fighters, by the sides of hangar ready to take off if needed.

The antigravity generators activated so ship could remain stable. I quickly got up and took my armor and weapons together with my helmet. Hannah and Jack noticed me "What's happening?"

"Don't worry. Take care of them while I'm out." The two of them nodded and I headed to the cargo bay.

Once there "MIRI, activate safety protocols. Just in case. And open the door."

"Rodger that." She replied.

Activating safety protocols meant all droids activated ready to defend the ship. Two heavy droids woke up behind me covering me if something happened. They walked up to the door, which were now opening. Their programming told them not to leave ship till I give direct order.

When the door fully opened and extended to the ground I started walking down to the floor of hangar. There already stood some kind guards. I could see they were some species of lizards. They had tails, long snout and claws. But they had rifles aiming straight at me and many cannons on top of hangar aiming at Omaha.

I came up to them trying to look as unaggressive as I could. They were saying something I couldn't understand, but by the tone of this they wanted me to stop. I tried to introduce myself "I am Captain John Shepard. Terran Systems Alliance."

It seemed they did not understand. Then someone else came. Those guards made a way for him. He didn't have the armor like others. It looked as if he had some kind of fancy suit. It was red with black and blue strips.

He came up to me. I had my hand on pistol by my side if he tried something. He extended his hands and put them on sides of my head. All of a sudden I felt a strong force getting into my brain. It was so strong I lost control of my body and fell down.

He retracted his hands and I could move again. I quickly got up "What have you done to me?"

"I gave you a gift of our speech." He said, but the voice was somehow feminine now.

I was very surprised to hear them speak English "You can speak my language?"

She shook her head "No, you now speak our language and you understand it as your own."

"I never heard anyone could do that." I said surprised "But I'm sorry, where are my manners." I bowed putting my hand on my heart "My name is Captain John Shepard of Terran Systems Alliance."

She bowed in the same manner. My guess is she's just copying me "And I am princess Mur'iana of Tel'ok."

"I am honored to meet you princess, but please pardon me. We travel from very far and we do not know your manners or your kingdom."

She giggled a little "There's no need to be sorry. Please follow me."

I obeyed, but before I left I had to warn them "Oh, and please, do not enter the ship. Defensive systems are activate."

She led me to big hall where other three persons were. There were four thrones and they were sitting there. I stepped before them. Mur'iana sat on the only one left.

"Please, tell us what you're doing here." She said.

"We come from a different galaxy billions of light-years away. We were attacked by an alien robotic race. In attempt to escape we used an experimental engine. However by some mistake we were sent here. Ever since it happened I search for anything that would help me get my passengers back to their families." I said with pride in my voice.

"Please, tell us who are your passengers." The one that seemed like a king said.

"Children." I simply answered "I've been entrusted with children of my sister and her team. I will do anything to get them back."

"That's some noble cause." Queen said "But can you prove those words?"

"I cannot. I can only beg you for your help." I said making a single-knee bow.

They looked at each other and all of them nodded "Tell us, what kind of enemy you're fighting."

"Reapers. A robotic race of huge ships built millions of years ago. Every 50 000 years they come to annihilate every advanced civilization. They fear that synthetic forms of life would eventually destroy all life in galaxy." I explained "We're fighting to survive."

"Whole galaxy?" prince asked.

"There are many nations in our galaxy and as we speak, they are getting ready for counterattack." I said.

"Alright." They all stood up as king said it "You convinced us."

Queen was next "We will give you our best technologies and help you get back home."

"But we have one condition." Prince said.

"Anything." I replied.

"We want to know about your kind and your galaxy." Princess finished.

"Sure, I'll tell MIRI to make a copy of our database. There's everything you wish to know. But, why do you want to know our kind?" I asked.

"We are race of explorers. And you are the first one who came from another galaxy." Princess replied.

And then it was settled. I will give them the knowledge of all kinds in Milky Way and they will give me their technology. They started working on Omaha almost immediately after I disabled defensive droid and took children to safe room with a sight at the ship.

Before they did anything I kept my word and copied the database. I told them I will give them the datadisc only when the ship is ready I will unlock it and hand it to them. They understood and promised to work as quickly as they can.

It took three months, but finally it was done. All that time I watched as they were practically recreating Omaha. They dismantled it to a single rivet changing whole skeleton. The metal they used really seemed firmer than previous. However they kept the design and colors. I watched as they changed the whole interior. Every single part was changed to their technologies.

Finally, the princess came up to our room. We discovered that we breathe same atmosphere so there was no need for filters "It's done."

"I see. I guess it's time to fulfill my part of the deal." I came up to her and handed her the datadisc "This disc contains our database. Everything about our galaxy is here."

"We are very grateful." She said taking the disc "I think we should go."

Three Omaha androids came and took children. We followed princess back to hangar. The king came up to me "The deal is done. Your UI will tell you what's new about your ship."

"I am very grateful your majesty. The knowledge of our galaxy is yours." I replied bowing.

"And even now, when I see this ship, I think you gave us more than we gave you." He said smiling.

"I think it's the opposite your majesty. You gave us a chance to get back home safely and that's something we will not forget." I said smiling.

"Then please let me wish you good luck on your journey." He said as they all bowed.

I bowed too and walked up the ram of the cargo bay. Before door started closing I turned and saluted like a soldier.

I walked back up to the cockpit. Not even here I could find any difference. It all seemed exactly the same, but the sound was different. When the core was warming up it had totally different sound and so did the thrusters.

To be sure I asked MIRI to fly out of the hanger since she knew how to handle it. The engines behaved differently. I watched they worked on 10% and they had same power as the old ones on 100%.

Once in the safe distance I told MIRI to tell what's new "Practically whole ship is different. The core is working on 1000% of previous power and so do engines. Armoring of ship is directly connected to power banks so no energy weapon is effective. Shields are 57 times stronger. Food replicators were added to storage room. Plating of defensive androids was changed. They should be able to hold against anything we meet. According to specifics they should be able to hold against the reapers without problems."

"Alright, that's enough." I had to stop her for we would be here for hours "What about controlling and Hyper-drive?"

"Control is the same." She replied "Added new Hyper-drive. It allows us to jump millions of light years in seconds, but needs a day to recharge."

"What about MAE?" I asked curiously.

"Matter-Antimatter Engine is still connected and operational. It can be used to amplify our speed during combat."

I didn't need to know anything else. I set coordinates back home and launched the jump drive. In a split second we flew through some kind of tunnel and reappeared in some different part of galaxy.

And so our long journey began.

**I know it took very long, but here we go.**


End file.
